wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Disciples of Charon
The Disciples of Charon are Warband of former Guardsman and other forces that have fallen to Chaos and declared their allegiance to the Daemon Prince Charon and to his Patron The Changer of Ways Tzeentch. The core of this force is the 1st and 2nd Telios Imperial Guard Drop Regiments and the Telios PDF that were corrupted on the day of their Founding by the Bringers of Change Chaos Warband. History The Disciples of Charon were once part of the innumerable legions of humanity that formed the Imperium of Man and their God the Emperor of Mankind and for years the World of Telios was one of the Millions of Worlds that Provided Troops for the Imperial Guard. The Telios Regiments originally Followed the Cadian Regiments in organisation and millions of the world's population died in hundreds of wars on a thousand worlds until a chance meeting with the famed Elysian Drop Troops convinced the Planetary Governor of the need for Drop Troops of their own, and set about forming two new Astra Militarum Drop Troop regiments that aped the famous Elysian Regiments. This occurred in 972.M41, and the planet looked forward to continuing their service to the Emperor, but the winds of fate are fickle, having other ideas. By 976.M41, the two regiments were ready for service and the planet began preparing for the traditional founding ceremony. With Imperial Navy transports already enroute everything seemed to be proceeding as planned and even the reports of Warp Storms in the nearby systems couldn't damage the world's spirits. When the world's Astropaths confirmed the approach of a fleet, the Governor assumed it was the Navy Transports and even ordered the Planets Defences offline, thus unknowingly, sealing their doom. When the Bringers of Change Warband fleet burst from the warp, the helpless Imperial world was left completely defenceless, but they still had two full regiments of newly created Astra Militarum and the local PDF. They world's population assumed they would surely put up a stiff defence against the encroaching Forces of Chaos, but as soon as the first drop pods landed, they threw down their weapons and pledged allegiance to the Daemon Prince Charon and the Changer of Ways - Tzeentch. Everything had been planned - the formation of the regiments, the Warp Storms - everything was all part of the plan, for little did the Governor know that he had been working for the Changer of Ways his entire life in order to provide Charon with the forces necessary to convert or corrupt yet more forces for Tzeentch. With these new units, the Bringers of Change awaited the arrival of the Imperial Navy, and when they broke warp they were assaulted from all sides as the Heretic Astartes carried out boarding actions on every ship in sight which were rapidly overrun with the Forces of Chaos and their daemonic allies. With the Imperial Naval vessels secured and the planet's population loaded onto the transport ships, the Bringers began the process of turning Telios into a Daemon World. Unfortunately for them, this final plan was thwarted, for they were unable to finish the necessary rituals, as an entire Brotherhood of Grey Knights warped in-system, quickly drawn to the daemonic corruption like moths to a flame, but these were not the easy prey such as the local PDF, Imperial Guard and Navy forces had been, for these silver-clad, transhuman warriors were amongst the most powerful of the Emperor's servants. They smashed through the thin traitor line and made for the planet's surface, where they easily overwhelmed the human defenders and made for the summoning grounds. The Bringers of Change's leader, Lord Thanatos, was fully aware of the Grey Knights, but unlike the fanatical followers of Khorne the followers of Tzeentch planned ahead for every eventuality. But even their best laid plans could be undone. As the Heretic Astartes boarded their Thunderhawks, the Grey Knights fell upon them with righteous fury and cut the Traitors down where they stood. Thanotos tried to stem the Loyalists with his formidable psychic power and turned several of the Grey Knights to dust, but even though he was a mighty psyker there was one amongst the Grey Knights who was even more powerful, and the two fought on both the Material and Immaterial Realms until Thanotos was finally bested and blasted with a beam of pure warp energy that left him unarmed and helpless. But the Chaos Sorcerer's patron, Charon, was not about to let her Chosen Champions fall, and so, summoned several daemons to assist the beleaguered Chaos Lord, and soon the Grey Knights were faced with hordes of Flamers and Horrors. As catastrophic destruction reigned, the remnants of the Bringers and their corrupted Astra Militarum allies were able to escape first to orbit and then into the Warp, while on Telios, the Grey Knights finished the cleansing of the planet, which was soon destroyed from orbit leaving no trace of the former inhabitants. Since their corruption, the Telios units have been reinforced by chaos cultists and other Traitor units including ogryns. Notable Campaigns Corruption of Telios (976.M41) - '''An attack by the Bringers of Change resulted in the Corruption of the PDF and the 1st and 2nd Telios Imperial Guard Regiments with the overthrow of the Planetary Governor, unfortunately the Grey Knights intervened and killed all but eight of the original Gorgons. They escaped into the Warp with the corrupted units and Imperial Navy Ships. The Telios Units formed the core of the Disciples of Charon. '''Corvedai Massacre (979.M41) - The first confirmed assault of the Disciples of Charon was an attack on the Corvedai System in which they executed a massive drop Assault on Corvedai V Destroying the Worlds PDF and capturing their equipment. Thirty-eight White Scars Astartes were also cornered and destroyed by the Bringers of Change Warband. Battle of Hells Reach (111.M42) - 'The Disciples of Charon and thier masters the Bringers of Change attempt to corrupt the Tarentum Sub-Sector by summoning Charon himself, carnage ensues which is only stopped by the intervention of High Inquisitor Deimos and her acolytes, Deimos unleashes 100 Archo Flagellents who keep the massed ranks of Heretics busy while the Inquisitor closes with the massive Daemon and banishing him after a hard won fight that was fought on both the material and immaterial planes, all Dicples present were destroyed but Imperial scholars do ot believe that their losses even dented thier ranks and they remain a constant threat. Organisation & Battle Doctrine Since their fall, the Disciples of Charon have tried to maintain the discipline that the False Emperor's Imperial Guard are famous for, and to that end, they continue to operate in the same manner as before. The regiments' commanders are fully aware that a disciplined force is far more effective than a mindless rabble, and so, the two drop regiments and their PDF allies operate as they did before, but the remainder of the Disciples of Charon are little more than cannon fodder consisting mainly of cultists. Battle plans therefore, consist of the cultists wearing down enemy forces before the disciplined forces destroy any pockets that are too tough for the cultists to overcome. Numbers Exact numbers for the Disciples of Charon are hard to determine but it is known that at their fall the drop regiments consisted of roughly 2,000 troopers each, and the PDF consisted of 8,000 soldiers, giving a minimum of 12,000. When combined with Cultists, Imperial scholars believe they might possess upwards of 1 million warriors in their ranks but as with all Chaos forces this number will fluctuate significantly. Culture Equipment Standardised Equipment Specialist Equipment Vehicles Armoured vehicles are uncommon and most are light vehicles used by the drop regiments such as Tauros assault vehicles. Leman Russ Tanks have been seen operating with the Disciples and these are suspected to have been a part of the PDF's armoured units. The vast majority of the Diciples vehicles are repurposed civillion transports and those vehicles thay have managed to scavage from the battlefield. Fleet Notable Units Notable Disciples of Charon *'Lord Bartlett - Former Colonel in Chief of the Telios PDF and now senior Commander of the Disciples of Charon. Although he is still subservient to the Bringers of Change, he is completely devoted to Charon and was probably, aside from the Planetary Governor, the first to be corrupted. *'Governor Edwards' - The Former Planetary Governor of Telios now reduced to a Chaos Spawn, by rights he should have been destroyed years ago but is kept by General Bartlett a pet. Relations Allies *'Bringers of Change' - Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Disciples of Charon Feel free to add your own About the Disciples of Charon Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands